Un nuevo Comienzo
by CamiCamu
Summary: Para no sentirse sola luego de la muerte de Cory, Lea decide hacerle caso a sus amigos y adopta a una niña muy especial, quien le devolverá la alegría a su vida.
1. Nunca te voy a olvidar

CAP I Nunca te Voy a Olvidar 

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ LEA!? ¿¡ALGUIEN SABE DONDE ESTÁ LEA!? –Los gritos de Ryan se escuchaban en cada rincón del estudio, el volumen de su voz iba en aumento, así como las posibilidades de que Lea no saliera viva una vez que apareciera.

Ryan había recorrido medio Paramount esa mañana, buscando a aquella castaña de ojos marrones que interpretaba a uno de los personajes más queridos de Glee, personaje que no iba a aparecer más si seguía escapándose de las grabaciones, dejando los sets antes de tiempo, y declarándose enferma más de 3 días seguidos sin responder ni una sola llamada.

-Pensé que estaría en maquillaje –una voz tímida pero segura surgió entre los gritos.

-¡Debería, pero NO ESTÁ! ..¿Qué tan difícil es seguir un horario Amanda? ..explícame, porque la verdad no entiendo que tan complicado es seguir un ¡SIMPLE HORARIO! – terminó esta frase con un pequeño quejido de dolor, se llevó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza para tratar de calmar la migraña que comenzaba a aparecer.

-No lo sé, voy a buscarla en el comedor, quizás esté ahí, ya es casi la hora del almuerzo, deberías tomarte un descanso Ryan

-Me voy a tomar un descanso cuando encuentre a Lea y logre grabar, por lo menos, dos de las escenas pendientes para hoy –Amanda lo miró con incredulidad mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –Bueno, con una me basta… Amanda querida, en tus manos encomiendo mi salud física y mental, busca a esta chica hasta debajo de las piedras si es necesario, pero encuéntrala! Necesito a Lea parada en el set en 20 minutos!

-Y ahí la vas a tener, no te preocupes –Lo abrazó suavemente para no aumentar su dolor de cabeza y le hizo adiós con la mano hasta que lo perdió de vista, caminó hasta el baño más cercano, cerró la puerta con seguro y sacó su celular.

…

–¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir haciendo esto? –Preguntó Naya mientras acariciaba el cabello de la castaña que tenía recostada sobre sus piernas –Si sabes que Ryan te está buscando como loco desde hace más de 5 horas ¿no? ..Pobre hombre, creo que le va a dar un colapso nervioso, o peor aún, va a empezar a envejecer! –Naya contuvo la risa lo más que pudo, no era mala amiga, obvio no, pero la idea sola de Ryan con arrugas le parecía hilarante.

–No me importa –respondió una voz triste con rasgos aun de llanto –Yo a él no le importo, ¿Porqué debería importarme? –Se limpió una vez más las lágrimas que insistían en salir.

–Si le importas Lea, claro que le importas, a todos les importas –La giró un poco para poder verla a la cara –Y Cory también nos importaba, nos importa, también nos duele haberlo perdido.

–El dolor no es igual, ni un poco –Se incorporó para estar a la altura de Naya –yo perdí al amor de mi vida, a la persona con la que me iba a casar, la persona con quien idealicé un futuro, una familia… No tengo ganas de vivir sin él Naya, ya nada tiene sentido, nada va a ser como antes –Rompió en llanto nuevamente.

Tres meses habían pasado desde la inesperada muerte de Cory, meses en los que Lea se había sentido totalmente vacía, en los cuales se había refugiado en su recuerdo dejando al presente muy lejos de ella.

Familiares y amigos la visitaban, la llamaban, le escribían, todos haciendo la misma pregunta _**"¿Cómo estás?"**_ ¿Cómo debería estar?.. ¿Se debe estar de alguna manera?.. ¿Se debe sentir de alguna manera?.. Por qué Lea no sentía nada… había agotado todas las lágrimas de su cuerpo, sus fuerzas y ganas habían desaparecido, era como estar muerta en vida.

Hace dos semanas una llamada había cambiado todo este panorama, comenzaban las grabaciones para la 5ta temporada de Glee, serie donde había conocido a ese tonto chico canadiense que ahora ya no tenía más junto a ella. Ryan la llamó para saber si quería seguir con la serie, de ella dependía si se hacían más temporadas o se daba fin a Glee con algún final improvisado, ella estaba segura que él hubiera querido que la historia siga, así que decidió seguir grabando, sin pensar que con solo pisar el set millones de recuerdos la iban a ahogar.

–Es Amanda –Comentó Naya mientras miraba la pantalla del celular que no dejaba de vibrar –Ryan debe de haberse cansado de buscarte, eso quiere decir que en este momento tiene un dolor de cabeza tan grande, que lo hace odiar a todo ser vivo. Gracias Lea..

–De nada –respondió con una ligera risa mientras limpiaba los últimos restos de lágrimas –escríbele y dile donde estamos, me olvidé de comentarle de este nuevo lugar

–Todos los días es un nuevo lugar Lea..

–Todos los días encuentro algo que me recuerda a él


	2. Decisiones Parte 1

**Hola! Mil disculpas por la demora en actualizar! pero he estado un poco mal de salud :/ ..Antes de continuar con más capítulos quería comentar algunos datos importantes**

 **1.- La historia surge en el 2014, en la 5ta temporada de Glee, con el elenco tal cual de esa época.  
2.- Dianna Agron, en esta historia, nunca integro el elenco de Glee, ni es conocida por ninguno de los actores.**

 **Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo!**

 **CAP 2: Decisiones**

–¡Wow! Paramount si que tiene lugares increíbles muy bien escondidos –La voz de Amanda empezaba a acercarse al igual que sus pequeños y ágiles pasos –Este definitivamente es mucho mejor que el anterior –Se acercó a uno de los tantos espejos de utilería que se encontraban en aquel almacen.

–Si con el anterior te refieres al baño abandonado de empleados, si, este y cualquier otro lugar en el mundo es mejor –Naya volteo a mirar a Lea, quién solo se animó a alzar los hombros –Quizá este lugar dure un poco más…

–Si Lea, por favor, al menos uno días, necesito encontrarte antes que Ryan sea internado en psiquiatría ¡Dios, el hombre va a empezar a enloquecer!

–Bueno, tampoco es que sea toda la culpa de Lea, el tipo ya tenía prob… –Naya se detuvo al mirar a Amanda quién con gestos ininteligibles trataba de decirle algo.

Una semana atrás, Lea había comenzado a desaparecer sin que nadie supiera donde se escondía, al principio fueron minutos, luego horas y últimamente el día completo. Kevín y Chord habían tratado de interrogarla sin éxito alguno, Amber también lo había intentado pero Lea siempre cambiaba de tema con algún mal chiste, todos estaban preocupados por ella y ya no sabían que más hacer. Naya por su lado había decidido probar algo nuevo, seguirla, sabía que Lea se enojaría mucho y quizás no le hablara en días, pero estaba decidida que esa era la única manera.

Esa vez funcionó y quizás ahora la idea que tenía con Amanda también funcionaría, claro, si es que antes ella y su bocota no arruinaban todo.

–Problemas, definitivamente el tipo tiene problemas, tiene que liar con un montón de cosas y creo que tu asunto lo está agobiando aun más Lea –Amanda contribuyó con un movimiento de cabeza en afirmación mientras disimuladamente formaba un "pulgar hacia arriba" para Naya.

–¿Tan mal está? –Lea se acercó a ellas con cara de preocupación –Ustedes saben que yo no busco enfermarlo, y mucho menos causarle un mal mental… solo quiero alejarme un rato del set, de él, de todos en realidad.

–Gracias.

–No Amanda, no hablaba por ustedes, tú sabes a que me refiero –Tomó las manos de ambas entre las suyas –Ustedes son las únicas personas a las que he dejado entrar a este tipo de "escape" mío –rió suavemente y empezó a sentir nuevamente como sus ojos se humedecían –En verdad nunca pensé que alguna vez iba a escapar de algo… de Ryan… ¡Dios soy una prófuga! –Las tres rieron juntas –Solo estaba buscando un poco de espacio para respirar, para pensar, para recordar, para llorar tranquila… Pero si está afectando mucho a las demás personas voy a dejar de hacerlo, por lo menos por tantas horas… y prometo que voy a contestar el celular…

El lugar empezó a llenarse con la voz de Barbra Streisand en su mejor presentación en vivo de Don't Rain On My Parade

–Lea volteo a mirar su bolso y de nuevo a sus acompañantes –Mañana, les juro que a partir de mañana contesto ese aparato.

…

–¡Corten! Tómense cinco y seguimos con la siguiente escena –Ryan dejó su sitio y caminó hacia Amanda, quién lo esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Querida, no sé donde la encontraste pero gracias –le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le golpeó la nariz con un dedo –Te debo la vida y un tratamiento millonario de rejuvenecimiento, aunque creo que igual lo voy a tomar, estas arrugas no se van a ir solas.

–Ryan, te vez mejor que mi ex novio y él tiene 25, aunque pensándolo bien una ida al spa no nos caería nada mal

–Dalo por hecho –la besó nuevamente en la frente y se alejó de ella.

Cuatro minutos era todo lo que tenía para caminar hasta la mesa del catering, picar una que otra cosa, y regresar a su sitio. Tener a Lea en el set dispuesta a grabar más de una escena era un suceso que quizás no se fuera a repetir, así que debía aprovechar y no perder tiempo.

–¿¡Qué como!? –fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Ryan luego de contemplar por un largo tiempo los diferentes contenedores que tenía delante suyo. ¿Por qué la vida a veces tenía que ser tan difícil? Tenía solo 2 minutos y la mesa tenía más de 30 comidas diferentes, incluyendo 12 tipos distintos de ensaladas y salsas.

–Ryan… –una voz tenue lo separó de su incertidumbre alimenticia –¿Tú crees que podemos hablar unos minutos? Te prometo que no voy a demorar mucho, solo quería pedirte disculpas por las ultimas cosas que han estado pasando… que he estado haciendo… –La voz se detuvo y dio paso a un suspiro ahogado.

Ryan sonrió sabiendo perfectamente quién era, aquella muchacha decidida y talentosa que conoció en las audiciones, estaba parada una vez más frente a él, dejó lo que tenía en sus manos y se acercó a ella –No hay nada de que disculparte Lea, todos sabemos por el momento que estas pasando, y sé que es difícil, muy difícil para ti estar parada aquí, pero trata de tomarlo con calma ¿si?, trata de divertirte un poco, que rías de vez en cuanto no te va a hacer una mala persona –Le dedicó una sonrisa que Lea imitó –Mañana vamos a tener una pequeña fiesta para celebrar que llegamos a los 100 episodios de Glee y me encantaría que nos acompañaras… ¿Qué dices?

–Ok, voy a estar ahí, pero no pienso participar de ninguno de tus juegos raros donde siempre alguien termina desnudo.

–Tranquila, va a ser una fiesta normal, donde todos van a tener ropa, yo me encargo de ello –Lea acepto con un movimiento de cabeza, y antes de que pudiera irse, Ryan la interceptó en un abrazo –Todo va a estar bien pequeña, todo va a estar bien.


	3. Decisiones Parte 2

**Mil disculpas por la demora en actualizar!**

1.- La historia surge en el 2014, en la 5ta temporada de Glee, con el elenco tal cual de esa época.  
2.- Dianna Agron, en esta historia, nunca integro el elenco de Glee, ni es conocida por ninguno de los actores.

3.- Los tiempos son relativos.

Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo!

 **CAP: 3 Decisiones Parte 2**

Si de exageraciones se trata, Lea Michelle era especialista. ¿Su más grande hazaña hasta ahora?, lograr ser internada más de una semana por un corte de hoja de papel, y no es broma... Por eso, cuando vio la pantalla de su celular al despertarse esa mañana, supo que lo suyo aun era controlable…

132 nuevos mensajes…

¡132 malditos nuevos mensajes en whatsapp!

¡Quién manda 132 mensajes! ¿Quién incluso podía escribir tanto? …Lea empezaba a dudar si leerlos o no, aunque, no era necesario entrar a cada mensaje para que todos supieran que estaba conectaba, bastaba con abrir la aplicación, ¡Malditos celulares inteligentes! ¡Ahora el mundo entero sabía que seguía con vida!, ya no iba a poder mentir con la magnífica historia de que contrajo una rara enfermedad africana por tomar jugo de naranja con un día de vencimiento ¿Habían incluso naranjas en África?… La vida era cruel…

–Ok Lea, eres una mujer adulta capaz de poder abrir y leer mensajes… –Se paró con convencimiento, tomó aire, miró su celular fijamente, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la primera conversación, un estruendoso golpe la asusto, haciendo que tirará su celular hacia quién menos culpa tenía.

–Ay no! Sheila! Disculpa a mamá ¿si?, no lo hizo a propósito –Se acercó hacia la gata pero esta salió corriendo. Otro golpe inundó el departamento, pero esta vez, seguido de una voz para nada amigable.

–Lea, se que estas adentro así que ¡Abre! –Lea recogió su celular y caminó hacia la puerta, esperó unos segundos, mientras trataba de recordar la rara enfermedad que en estos momentos debía estar infectando su cuerpo. Tomó aire nuevamente y abrió la puerta.

–Naya... ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Tú qué haces aquí?, te deje millones de mensajes –Lea intentó esconder su celular en la parte trasera de sus shorts de pijama, sin éxito alguno.. ¡Dios!, incluso ella podía esconderse detrás de ese aparato ¿¡Por qué los hacían tan grandes!?

–No los he leído, disculpa –Camino hacía uno de los sillones del living y se dejó caer en él. Naya la siguió y se sentó en la mesa de centro que estaba delante de ella, la observó por un momento, mientras trataba de poner sus ideas en orden.

–¿Por qué haces esto? –Preguntó rompiendo el silencio, intentó buscar una respuesta pero Lea no se atrevía a mirar nada más que el suelo –En serio, dime, ¿Por qué los haces? –La voz de Naya era calmada, pero se sentía en ella un hilo de tristeza y a la vez de frustración, Lea empezó a sentir como la poca fuerza que tenía en ese momento empezaba a romperse, tomó uno de los cojines que tenía al lado y se aferró a él con fuerza –¿Por qué siempre te tienes que encerrar en ti?, alejada del mundo, alejada de las personas que te quieren. Lea, ya sufriste lo que tenías que sufrir, ya lloraste todo lo que tenías que llorar, es momento que te des cuenta que tú no moriste con él, tú estás acá, estás viva… –Lea empezó a llorar y Naya sabía perfectamente cómo iba a terminar esto.

En el último mes, esta escena se había repetido varias veces, Naya trataba de no ser tan dura con Lea para hacerla entender, pero una vez que se ponía a llorar no había vuelta atrás.

Lea no solo había dejado de asistir a grabaciones, sino que también había dejado de realizar toda actividad que antes disfrutaba… ya no iba al gimnasio, ni a clases de yoga, ya no salía con amigos, o de compras, inclusive había dejado de ir a cumpleaños y a fiestas…

Y hoy, pretendía no asistir a la celebración que, a más de una persona, había prometido ir.

–Ok, listo, es suficiente.. –Naya se puso de pié y caminó hacia la cocina. Lea levantó la vista del suelo y trató de contener las lágrimas que aun luchaban por salir, se limpió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a pensar en lo que le había dicho Naya… Si, ella estaba viva, pero no se sentía así, le habían arrebatado la parte más importante de su alma y ahora simplemente se sentía perdida.

Naya regresó con un vaso de agua y se lo entregó –¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

–Si –Lea tomó un sorbo de agua y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa –Gracias…

–Servir un vaso de agua no es nada difícil Lea…

–El gracias no era por el vaso de agua, es por mucho más y lo sabes –Lea recostó su cabeza sobre el respaldar del sillón, y se quedó, por un momento, mirando la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana –Aun espero el día en que te aburras de todo esto.

–Ese día nunca va a llegar, así que anda acostumbrándote a verme en tu casa cada maldito día, es más, el cuarto de visitas ya es mío.

Lea se rió y volteó a mirar a Naya –Eres una muy buena persona, lo sabes ¿no?

–Lo sé, pero si no estás lista en 10 minutos para ir a la maldita celebración de Ryan, te juro que voy a dejar de serlo.

…

–¡Lea! –Gritó Melissa, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia donde ella estaba mirando. Corrió entre la pequeña multitud y se abrazó a la pequeña castaña que se encontraba en la puerta –¿Cómo estás?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Dónde has estado?, ¡Te extrañe un montón!

–M.. Mel... –Lea intentaba hablar sin morir asfixiada por la avalancha de cabello que tenía encima –Melissa, escucha, estoy bien ¿ok?... pero en este momento necesito respirar para poder seguir con vida –Melissa entendió el mensaje y la soltó rápidamente. ¡Dios, esa chica era como un cachorro alimentado solo de azúcar!

–Disculpa…

–Está todo bien, yo también te extrañé –Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y se acercó a saludar a todos los que se encontraban reunidos en el comedor.

La celebración por los "100 capítulos de Glee" estaba siendo tal y como se la habían prometido.. Todos conversando con todos, risas, bromas, música de fondo; uno que otro speach en agradecimiento, una que otra intervención musical, comida, brindis y…

Elijah

El hijo de 1 año y medio de Heather que se había robado el corazón de todos, y sobretodo el de Lea.

–Podrías a ser una estupenda mamá –susurró Heather mientras recogía a un dormido bebé rubio de los brazos de Lea –Solo date la oportunidad.

–Ya hablamos de eso Heather

–Si, si, ya sé que lo hablamos, pero desde ese momento hasta ahora no has pensado que puede ser posible?

–¿Qué puede ser posible qué? –Intervino Amanda mientras terminaba de comer su quinto pedazo de torta. Ryan había mandado a elaborar una torta de exageradas dimensiones, si hubieran planeado erradicar el hambre del mundo, lo hubieran podido hacer con esa torta.

–Que adopte un bebé –comentó Naya sentándose al lado de Lea –Se lo hemos dicho varias veces, pero aun no lo ve como una opción.

–No es que no lo vea como una opción, en este momento no puedo cuidar de mi misma, mucho menos voy a poder cuidar de un bebé. Ryan prácticamente me odia por haberme desaparecido la mitad de la temporada, No puedo preparar ninguna comida que no sea declarada como intento de homicidio, mi gata está a punto de abandonarme por la primera persona que le de cariño, y no hay un solo día que no me culpe por no haber estado con él en ese momento.

Lea sin darse cuenta, había empezado a aumentar el volumen de su voz provocando que Elijah se despertara. Heather empezó a mecerlo suavemente, pero Elijah se apartó de ella y estiro sus bracitos hacia Lea. Todas miraban la imagen sin decir nada mientras Lea se secaba las pocas lágrimas que tenía en los ojos, le ofreció una sonrisa a aquella personita que le hacía tanto bien, y lo tomó en sus brazos para que volviera a dormir.

–Entonces, mañana pasamos por ti a las 11:00? –Lea dejó de mirar la carita de Elijah para mirar ahora a Heather –No te estoy obligando a hacer esto, nadie te puede obligar Lea.. Solo quiero que lo veas como una posibilidad para más adelante, o para cuando sientas que estás lista.. El lugar te va a encantar, es muy lindo, y los niños, Dios Lea! Los vas a amar!

–Está bien, está bien.. pero vamos solo a pedir información.

–Si claro, lo que tu digas..


End file.
